Symbiosis
Po uratowaniu załogi frachtowca wraz z przewożonym przez nich cennym towarem, kapitan Picard ponownie musi wybierać między zachowaniem wierności Pierwszej Dyrektywie a ocaleniem całej planety przed nieuczciwą transakcją. Podsumowanie Prolog Enterprise-D znajduje się w układzie Delos, gdzie załoga ma za zadanie przyjrzeć się wzmożonym rozbłyskom słonecznym lokalnej gwiazdy. Kapitan Picard ogłasza żółty alarm, informując oficerów na wszystkich pokładach o możliwych zaburzeniach w łączności oraz funkcjonowaniu niektórych systemów statku na skutek aktywności magnetycznej gwiazdy. Komandor porucznik Data zleca maszynowni uruchomienie wszystkich systemów i przekierowanie mocy na deflektory. Gdy Enterprise obiera kurs w kierunku słońca, konsole w tylnej części mostka ulegają zwarciu z powodu dużej ilości promieniowania rentgenowskiego przenikającego osłony. Doradca Deanna Troi donosi o zwiększonym napięciu wyczuwalnym od praktycznie całej załogi, z drugiej zaś strony Data przekonuje, że dokładne zbadanie gwiazdy wymaga zbliżenia się do niej jeszcze trochę. Kapitan prosi zatem podporucznika Geordiego La Forge o skierowanie statku dalej w stronę słońca. thumb|200px|Rozbłysk słoneczny Nagle podporucznik Worf odnotowuje sygnał stanowiący wezwanie o pomoc - niejaki T'Jon z ornarańskiego frachtowca Sanction, w obliczu usterki statku, której nie potrafi naprawić, prosi o asystę. Data odkrywa, że wiadomość pochodzi z okrętu orbitującego wokół czwartej planety układu, skierowana jest natomiast do planety trzeciej. Picard każe nawiązać łączność, jakość połączenia jest jednak bardzo kiepska ze względu na zakłócenia z gwiazdy. Na wieść, że frachtowiec ma problem z nawigacją i wpada w atmosferę, kapitan zleca kurs w jego stronę. Akt I Gdy Enterprise zbliża się do frachtowca, Data wykrywa na nim sześć form życia. Po nawiązaniu połączenia, Picard stara się ustalić, co dolega Sanction, kapitan statku wyraża się jednak bardzo ogólnikowo i nie potrafi stwierdzić, co nie działa. Zdziwiony Picard prosi zatem Datę o podłączenie się do ich komputera. W międzyczasie porucznik Natasha Yar proponuje użycie wiązki trakcyjnej na Sanction, by zapobiec upadkowi statku do atmosfery. Niestety, okazuje się to niemożliwe ze względu na aktywność słońca. Kapitan T'Jon nie wydaje się przejęty. Gdy Dacie udaje się określić przyczynę problemów Sanction, android tłumaczy T'Jonowi konieczność naprawy cewki elektromagnetycznej kontrolującej moc silników. Ten jednak nie wie, jak to zrobić - Geordi sugeruje zatem przetransportowanie zapasowej cewki na pokład celem prostej wymiany, co spotyka się z kolejnym niezrozumieniem. thumb|200px|Riker i Picard wobec "kompetencji" T'Jona Załamany tak rażącą niewiedzą ze strony kapitana, Picard dopytuje T'Jona o jego służbę w charakterze dowódcy. Nikt z załogi mostka nie może uwierzyć, że mężczyzna dowodzi Sanction od siedmiu lat i obecnie wykonuje już 26 podróż na planetę Brekka. Gdy okazuje się, że na frachtowcu brakuje osoby potrafiącej naprawić lub wymienić cewkę, Picard postanawia przeteleportować załogę na Enterprise. Tasha i komandor Riker podążają w tym celu do transportera, kolejna aktywność słońca uniemożliwia jednak namierzenie kogokolwiek na Sanction. Porucznik Yar wpada na pomysł skierowania osób z frachtowca do ich własnej stacji transportowej, by przeteleportować ich w ramach połączenia mocy transporterów z obu statków. Oficerowie (nie bez problemów) ustanawiają połączenie i włączają teleport. Na platformie pojawia się jednak tylko ładunek z Sanction. Akt II Picard, Riker i Tasha nie mogą się nadziwić, że wobec zagrożenia życia załoga frachtowca postanowiła najpierw przetransportować ładunek. Porucznik Yar szybko przesyła go do ładowni, po czym stara się namierzyć wszystkie formy życia i teleportować je z Sanction, udaje się jej jednak ściągnąć tylko cztery osoby przed wybuchem statku. Komandor Riker przedstawia się przybyszom i przekazuje im smutne wieści o dwóch członkach ich załogi, lecz gości interesuje tylko bezpieczeństwo ładunku. thumb|200px|Bójka o felicium Riker i Tasha prowadzą zatem trzech mężczyzn i kobietę do ładowni numer 11, gdzie dwaj roboczo ubrani goście czym prędzej podbiegają do beczek ładunku, ciesząc się, że ich towar przetrwał. Wówczas kobieta oraz trzeci, elegancko ubrany mężczyzna poprawiają go, mówiąc, że jako że należna im zapłata za ładunek, który określają jako felicium, spłonęła ze statkiem, umowę uważają za niedotrzymaną. Gdy para prosi o przetransportowanie ich na Brekkę wraz z ich własnością, wywiązuje się kłótnia, a następnie bójka o towar przy użyciu wyładowań elektrycznych najwidoczniej wydzielanych przez obie strony konfliktu. Porucznik Yar rozdziela walczących mężczyzn strzałem z fazera, po czym wzywa ochronę i prosi o zaprowadzenie gości do sali obserwacyjnej. W drodze z ładowni Riker i Tasha zastanawiają się nad okolicznościami, w jakich rasa gości wykształciła naturalne impulsy elektryczne, oraz czy nietypowe właściwości ich gwiazdy mogły mieć na to wpływ. Po dotarciu na mostek oficerowie dowiadują się od Daty o niewielkiej ilości informacji dostępnych na temat humanoidów zamieszkujących ten układ, jako że ostatni raport pochodzi sprzed dwustu lat, kiedy to mieszkańcy jednej z dwóch zaludnionych planet prawie odkryli tajniki podróży kosmicznych. Zostawiając mostek pod okiem Geordiego, Picard, Riker i Data dołączają do gości w sali obserwacyjnej, by zdobyć odpowiedzi na parę pytań. Na miejscu komandor przedstawia obecnych jako Sobiego i Langor z planety Brekka oraz T'Jona i Romasa z planety Ornara. Gdy kapitan wyraża ubolewanie nad utratą Sanction, T'Jon dopytuje, czy byliby w stanie naprawić usterkę. Ornaranin wyjawia bowiem, że mają w posiadaniu jeszcze dwa frachtowce, z których żaden nie jest do końca sprawny. Data zapewnia wówczas, że naprawa będzie możliwa na bazie schematów cewki magnetycznej pobranych z komputera Sanction przed wybuchem statku. Ku uciesze gości, Picard zleca maszynowni przygotowanie cewek. Przechodząc do kwestii prawa własności względem ładunku, kapitan proponuje zastosowanie praw istniejących pomiędzy dwoma planetami. Ornaranie przekonują jednak, że towar stanowi dla nich ratunek od śmierci, jako że jest to lek na plagę nękającą ich całe społeczeństwo. Brekkanie przedstawiają natomiast swój punkt widzenia, argumentując o trudzie i kosztowności uprawy rośliny, z której tworzone jest potem felicium. Ramos nazywa Sobiego i Langor bezdusznymi oraz zapewnia, że będą w takim razie mogli na własne oczy zobaczyć, jak choroba zabija jego i T'Jona. Słysząc, że pasażerowie mogli przynieść plagę na pokład Enterprise, Picard ogłasza czerwony alarm i wzywa doktor Beverly Crusher. Akt III W ambulatorium doktor Crusher bada Ornaran, podczas gdy ci nadal starają się przekonać Brekkan do oddania im leku. Beverly przerywa jednak dyskusję i odsyła zdrowych Sobiego i Langor do ich kwatery. Gdy na salę wchodzi kapitan Picard, Langor prosi go o rozmowę na osobności, doktor Crusher prosi jednak kapitana do swojego gabinetu. Tam kobieta wyjawia, że nie potrafi znaleźć przyczyny złego stanu T'Jona i Romasa, brak również śladów choroby bądź jej uleczenia w bazie danych transportera - choć tutaj przyczyną mogą być rozbłyski słoneczne ingerujące w działanie systemów. Doktor nie jest jeszcze w stanie jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy statkowi zagraża epidemia. Po powrocie do chorych Picard spotyka się z błagalną prośbą ze strony Ornaran o pomoc w przejęciu towaru. Kapitan obiecuje porozmawiać z Brekkanami. thumb|200px|Natychmiastowe działanie felicium W kwaterze dla gości Sobi i Langor korzystają z wygód Enterprise. Gdy odwiedza ich kapitan, Brekkanie wyrażają swoje uznanie względem statku oraz profesjonalizmu załogi. Sobi nie reaguje przychylnie na prośbę Picarda o udostępnienie Ornaranom jednorazowej dawki felicium, twierdząc, że nie zwykli rozdawać swojego źródła utrzymania za darmo, Langor jednak godzi się, by okazać ich racjonalne podejście do sprawy. Kobieta zaznacza jednak konieczność obecności jej i jej partnera przy wydawaniu leku. Wszyscy zainteresowani podążają zatem do ładowni, gdzie Sobi odmierza dwie dawki po 0,01 mililitra felicium. Gdy doktor Crusher komentuje zaskakującą wydajność leku, Brekkanie podkreślają wysiłki, jakie ich społeczeństwo wkłada w udoskonalanie procesu destylacji, która umożliwia umieszczenie ponad czterech miliardów dawek w obecnych w ładowni beczkach. Przy okazji wychodzi również na jaw ścisła zależność między dwoma społeczeństwami - jako że Ornaranie potrzebują zażywać lek co 72 godziny, zaopatrują Brekkan we wszystko, co jest im potrzebne do życia, by ci mogli skupić się wyłącznie na produkcji felicium. Zastanawiając się nad podejrzanym charakterem zarówno leku, jak i rzekomo nieuleczalnej, acz niemożliwej w zlokalizowaniu choroby, doktor Crusher zanosi felicium T'Jonowi i Romasowi, którzy szybko go zażywają i praktycznie natychmiast czują się lepiej. Ich reakcja upewnia Beverly w przekonaniu, że lek jest tak naprawdę narkotykiem, od którego Ornaranie są kompletnie uzależnieni, o czym kobieta informuje kapitana Picarda. Akt IV Analizując historię relacji Brekkan i Ornaran, Data odkrywa, że przez tysiące lat Ornara była planetą o zaawansowanej technologii, w przeciwieństwie do drugiego świata. Około dwustu lat temu mieszkańców Ornary dotknęła plaga, na którą jedynym lekarstwem okazała się roślina występująca w odległym zakątku Brekki. Jako że nie dało się jej uprawiać nigdzie indziej, ustanowiono wówczas umowę handlową między planetami, która trwa po dziś dzień. Doktor Crusher oznajmia wówczas, że felicium wyleczyło już plagę te dwieście lat temu, zaś od tego czasu Ornaranie są od niego najzwyczajniej w świecie uzależnieni - stąd oznaki cierpienia. Beverly przekonuje kapitana o konieczności interwencji poprzez wyprodukowanie syntetycznego leku, który zniweluje syndrom odstawienia i nie uzależni Ornaran. Picard przypomina jej jednak o Pierwszej Dyrektywie, która zabrania ingerencji w wewnętrzne sprawy dwóch społeczeństw, nawet jeśli jedno z nich rozwija się kosztem drugiego. Ich dyskusję przerywa wiadomość z Ornary od niejakiego Margana, który chce porozmawiać ze swoimi ludźmi. thumb|200px|Felicium albo śmierć Podczas gdy Picard, Riker i Beverly zmierzają do kwatery Ornaran, Wesley Crusher pyta Datę o powód zażywania narkotyków przez ludzi. W rozmowę wtrąca się Tasha, argumentując, że używki są często ucieczką od biedy i przemocy, dają bowiem złudzenie szczęścia choć na chwilę, wpędzając tym samym w uzależnienie od nieprawdziwej rzeczywistości. Jej opis jest bardzo szczegółowy, co budzi podejrzenie doświadczeń porucznik z narkotykami na jej rodzinnej planecie. Rozważania kończy polecenie przełączenia Margana do kwatery gościnnej od kapitana Picarda. W pokoju T'Jona i Romasa Ornaranie odbierają wiadomość od Margana, który błaga swoich pobratymców o rychłe dostarczenie felicium, gdyż stan ich społeczeństwa stale ulega pogorszeniu. Doprowadzony do desperacji, T'Jon atakuje Rikera, grożąc potraktowaniem go impulsem elektrycznym w serce, jeśli kapitan nie odda im leku i nie odstawi ich na planetę. Picard nie ulega jednak szantażowi i przekonuje T'Jona, że nie chce zostać mordercą. Mężczyzna puszcza Rikera, po czym jeszcze raz prosi o pomoc. Akt V Podczas gdy komandor Riker dochodzi do siebie, Langor przychodzi do kwatery Ornaran, by zaprosić kapitana na rozmowę. Picard i doktor Crusher udają się do Brekkan, gdzie Sobi i Langor oznajmiają, że przemyśleli sytuację Ornaran i gotowi są oddać felicium za darmo. Ta nagła dobroć serca przekonuje kapitana o ich świadomości uzależniającego działania leku. Picard i Beverly razem dochodzą do wniosku, że Brekkanie również musieli niegdyś cierpieć na plagę, z której jednak skutecznie wyleczyli się przy pomocy felicium. Od tamtej pory rasa udoskonalała recepturę “leku”, wzmacniając generowane przez niego uzależnienie. Doktor Crusher tym bardziej wnioskuje za poinformowaniem Ornaran i zakończeniem tej nieuczciwej relacji, kapitan jednak w dalszym ciągu przytacza Pierwszą Dyrektywę. Sobi i Langor są bardzo zadowoleni z wiążącej załogę zasady. thumb|200px|Powrót na Ornarę z felicium W ładowni T'Jon i Romas przyglądają się cewkom magnetycznym przygotowanym dla nich przez maszynownię. Gdy do hangaru wchodzą Picard, doktor Crusher i Brekkanie, Ornaranie ponownie błagają o lek. Kapitan informuje ich wówczas o zmianie decyzji przez Sobiego i Langor, na co uzależnieni rozpływają się w podziękowaniach. T'Jon dziękuje również Picardowi za cewki, ten jednak oznajmia, że nie może ich im przekazać, powołując się na Pierwszą Dyrektywę. Wieść ta wywołuje protest obu stron, bez sprawnych frachtowców bowiem nie będzie możliwe kontynuowanie dostaw felicium. Kapitan nie zmienia jednak zdania i każe teleportować gości wraz z ich ładunkiem na Ornarę. W drodze turbowindą na mostek, Beverly i Picard rozważają podjętą przez kapitana decyzję. Doktor Crusher sugeruje pewne okrucieństwo w pozostawieniu Ornaran sam na sam z bolesnym syndromem odstawienia. Picard tłumaczy jednak, że Pierwsza Dyrektywa stanowi nie tyle zasadę, co ważną filozofię przypominającą, że w historii mnóstwo jest przykładów na szkodliwe skutki ingerencji zaawansowanego społeczeństwa w mniej rozwiniętą cywilizację, mimo bardzo dobrych początkowych zamiarów. Po dotarciu na mostek kapitan daje Geordiemu wolną rękę w kwestii ustalenia kursu. La Forge kieruje zatem Enterprise w stronę układu Opra Line, gdyż tam go jeszcze nie było. Pamiętne cytaty "Kapitanie, teleportujemy do was zapasową cewkę." "Świetnie. I to nam pomoże?" "Tak, jak tylko ją zainstalujecie." "Wiadomo. I jak mamy to zrobić?" :- Picard i T'Jon "Beverly, Dyrektywa nie jest tylko zbiorem zasad. To filozofia - bardzo ważna filozofia. Historia wielokrotnie dowiodła, że za każdym razem, gdy wtrącamy się w życie nierozwiniętych cywilizacji, bez względu na intencje, skutki są opłakane." :- Picard o Pierwszej Dyrektywie Dodatkowe informacje Scenariusz i produkcja *Jako że odcinek ten nakręcono po "Diable wcielonym", scena w ładowni jest ostatnią nakręconą z udziałem Denise Crosby (Natashy Yar). W odcinku widać, jak aktorka żywo macha ręką na pożegnanie w stronę kamery, gdy kapitan Picard i doktor Crusher opuszczają ładownię (źródło: Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion). *Mowa wygłoszona przez Tashę Yar o działaniu narkotyków została najprawdopodobniej zainspirowana trwającą pod koniec lat osiemdziesiątych kampanią antynarkotykową "Just Say No" prowadzoną przez ówczesną prezydentową USA, Nancy Reagan (źródło: Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion). Fabuła *W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy połączone zostają moce dwóch transporterów, by ułatwić teleportację. *Jest to też pierwszy z pięciu odcinków tej serii, w których nie sprecyzowano daty gwiezdnej. Podobna sytuacja będzie miała miejsce w odcinkach "Pierwszy kontakt", "Inna wersja", "Łącznik" oraz "Duch". Odnośniki Linia czasowa : 2364 rok, XXIV wiek Kartografia : Delos, Brekka, Ornara, Opra Line Gatunki : ludzie, Klingoni, androidy, Brekkanie, Ornaranie Statki kosmiczne : Enterprise-D, Sanction Pozostałe : Pierwsza Dyrektywa Obsada *Patrick Stewart jako kapitan Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes jako komandor William T. Riker *Brent Spiner jako komandor porucznik Data *LeVar Burton jako podporucznik Geordi La Forge *Denise Crosby jako porucznik Natasha Yar *Michael Dorn jako podporucznik Worf *Gates McFadden jako doktor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis jako doradca Deanna Troi *Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Gościnna obsada *Judson Scott jako Sobi *Merritt Butrick jako T'Jon *Richard Lineback jako Romas |next= }} Kategoria:Odcinki TNG